


The Color of Her Eyes

by Shadough



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadough/pseuds/Shadough
Summary: Inspired by fanart comes the journey of two oblivious people meant for each other. The first time their eyes meet, they exchange eye colors in their left eyes. Years later, the two still have yet to meet. Follow their journey of ridiculousness and hopeful fluff.





	1. Part 1

When Marinette was a toddler, she spent a lot of time at the park across the street. Her babysitter, a nice girl named Adele, would pretend to model for her while Marinette took pictures of her on a fake camera. It was a good childhood, as much of it as she can remember.

But one day, Adele didn’t show up. Marinette’s parents were very worried, whispering on the phone to some adult she didn’t know, occasionally glancing towards the young girl. Though Marinette felt there was no reason to worry, she still held a slight pain in her stomach.

One week later, Marinette attended the funeral of her beloved babysitter. She didn’t really understand what it meant to die, she was too young for that. Her parents told her that Adele was going to a better place. “Like a vacation?” She asked her parents curiously. They just nodded, tears streaming down their faces. While Adele’s family talked about what an amazing woman she was, Marinette imagined all the places her babysitter was going to get to see.

When she went up with her parents to say goodbye, she frowned. Why was her babysitter sleeping before going on a cool trip to a better place? That didn’t make any sense. If it was Marinette, she’d be up for hours planning outfits and making up ideas for what her family could do. She nudged Adele, insisting that the woman wake up, but all she felt was ice cold skin. The little girl froze for a moment before it hit her. Adele wasn’t going to wake up.

Tears streamed down her face as she quickly ran out of the funeral home. Once she was outside, she bumped into a boy and his mother. The sight of them only made Marinette cry harder, burying her face into her hands. The boy kneeled down next to Marinette and placed a hand softly on her shoulder. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but it’s gonna be okay.” He placed a tiny flower in her lap before his mother ushered him away. Marinette only looked up for a moment to see bright green eyes and a smile before her father scooped her up into his arms. Once Marinette got home, she didn’t leave her room for the rest of the day.

The next morning, Marinette went downstairs in search of comfort and some breakfast. She tugged at her mother’s shirt, sniffling as she held back tears. Her mother turned to her with a pained smile, but that quickly fell away. Marinette did not know a lot at her age, but she did know that frowns were bad. A few tears fell down her face as she questioned what was wrong. Her mother did not say anything, instead picking up the girl and bringing her to her father. His expression was similar to that of Marinette’s mother. Neither told her why they held such an expression.

Marinette wriggled her way out of her father’s grasp to retrieve herself a breakfast. She was disgruntled at how they had looked at her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind as she reached for the fridge handle. She stopped, though, once she saw her reflection in the refrigerator door. Where she expected to see two big blue eyes, she saw one blue and one green. She screamed, for she did not understand what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lesslinette.tumblr.com/post/181799434062
> 
> ^Inspired by this work of art, though really the only inspiration I took from it was the eye thing, the fact that Marinette and Adrien met as toddlers, and maybe something else I'll incorporate in the future. :) But anyways! This art is so good!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're ready for Ladybug!

“Marinette, honey, don’t be late for the first day back to school!”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a lot of things: good student, absolute clutz, aspiring fashion designer, the list goes on. What she was not, however, was a morning person. Pulling herself out of bed always felt like the hardest part of the day. She buried her face into her pillow for a moment longer before groaning and changing into what she referred to as “real people clothes”. In the bathroom, she brushed her hair and tied them into pigtails, trying not to stare at her eyes. She failed, instead sighing and imagining all the horrible things her school bully would say about her eyes.

Marinette could barely remember the day her eyes changed. She had vague memories of a small, crushed flower and a big smile, but that was it. Her parents avoided the subject as best they could, but at fourteen, Marinette suspected they knew about as much as she did.

On her way downstairs, she grabbed a pair of sunglasses- a meek attempt at hiding her deformity from the prying eyes of others- and her backpack. She chose not to grab anything for breakfast, instead shouting a hurried “love you!” to her parents before she was out the door.

Her sunglasses were on as soon as she opened the door. They were thick and dark, making it a tad bit harder to see, but she thought it to be worth it. It was better than being ridiculed for her strange eyes. She avoided looking at other people, paranoid that some might be able to see through her dark lenses. Marinette walked as quickly as she could, but being the famous clutz she was, stumbled for a moment and bumped into an old man.

Marinette almost fell backwards, but the man she bumped into steadied her. “I’m so sorry,” she mumbled, looking at the cars that passed by rather than the old man. “I’m such a clutz. Here, let me help you cross the road. You are trying to cross, aren’t you?”

“Oh, yes dear. Thank you so much.” The old man took her arm as she led him to the other crosswalk. Once there, he patted her shoulder. “You’re very kind, but you should get going. You’ll be late for school. I’m sure everyone there is looking forward to seeing your beautiful eyes.”

Marinette’s hands flew to her eyes, where she discovered her sunglasses were no longer covering her eyes. She frowned for a moment before forcing a smile. “Have a good day, sir.” She dashed away before the man could say anything else. She didn’t even notice the way he waved goodbye or the way he seemed to whisper into the collar of his shirt.

Marinette hurried into the school yard and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She was hyperaware of the whispers that followed her as she shut the door behind her and splashed water on her face. “You can do this, Marinette. You just get through today, hurry home, and then you’ll have another pair of sunglasses waiting. It’s not a big deal. Your eyes are normal.”

“Oh please, Dupain-Cheng. Your eyes are about as tacky as your clothes are.”

Chloe Bourgeois, the bane of Marinette’s existence. Why she didn’t go to a fancy private school she’ll never know. Instead, she made Marinette’s life a living hell.

“I can’t control what color my eyes are,” Marinette said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, of course not. Just like you can’t control how stupid your fashion designs are or how clumsy you are.” Chloe came up next to her and placed an elbow on her shoulder. “I’ve seen those dumb sunglasses you wear on your way to school. You should invest in something better, like a paper bag.” She giggled. “See you in class, Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette sighed. “Every year…” She muttered as she slowly made her way to the classroom.

She’d been with the same class for as long as she could remember. Some students left, and some students came, but she remembered most of the faces in the room and that was comforting to her. As she approached her seat- the same seat she’d sat in for years- she noticed Chloe and her leech already sitting there. The two sneered at her and gave a little wave as Marinette ducked her head and moved towards the top rows. She dropped her stuff on an empty table and sat down with defeat.

The rest of the day was a blur to her. Marinette kept her eyes down, staring at the table and doodling into her notebook. By the time the day was over, the margins of her notebook were filled with pictures of flowers. She gathered up her notebook, ignoring the way Chloe laughed at her as she headed out the door. She had never gotten home so fast before.

The rest of the week went about the same, though the other days Marinette was more careful about not losing her sunglasses on the way to school. She kept her head low and avoided Chloe like the plague. The first week was very uneventful, that is, until Friday.

Friday started just like any other day, with Marinette avoiding her classmates- mostly Chloe- and keeping to herself. She was already getting used to sitting alone in the back. But right after lunch, there was a loud crash from the school yard, causing the entire building to shake. Miss Bustier ordered the students to hide under their tables just as the door flew open and a strange creature entered the room. It screamed at the teacher as it threw tables across the room. Then, it found a girl huddled alone: Mylene. It grabbed her and crashed through the wall, leaving towards the streets of Paris.

Miss Bustier ushered the students out of the classroom, all choosing to follow out of the school except for Marinette. She had left her sunglasses in her locker, so she slipped away from her classmates and went to her locker instead. She opened it quickly, letting her backpack and its contents spill onto the floor. She put her sunglasses on and tried to quickly scoop her stuff back into her bag. However, she stopped when she noticed a strange box she hadn’t seen before.

Curious, Marinette opened the box to find a pair of spotted earrings. She peered at it curiously until it flashed with a bright light. Startled, Marinette dropped the box. When it stopped glowing, a small spotted creature flew up and grinned at her. “Hello! My name is Tikki, and I am here to grant you superpowers!”

“Wh-what?” Marinette scooted back a bit, biting her lip. “No, that must be wrong. I’m not fit to be a hero.”

“Of course you are! You were chosen to be the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous, the spirit of creation and luck. I just need you to put on the earrings that were in the box.” Tikki- That’s what it called itself, was it not?- flew closer to the box and gestured towards it. “Please. Paris needs you.”

“B-but there’s no way I can stop that- that thing by myself.”

“You won’t be by yourself! You’ll have a partner, a holder of destruction and misfortune. That may sound a bit misleading, but your partner will be a great asset to you. Together, you’ll be able to save Paris!” A roar sounded from the distance, causing both to flinch. “And not a moment too soon. It sounds like you are needed now. Just put the earrings on and say ‘Tikki, spots on!’ and I will transform you.”

Marinette reached for the box but hesitated for a moment. She was a freak, wasn’t she? Chloe told her every day how abnormal she was because of her eyes. Would Paris really accept her as their hero? She took a deep breath and grabbed the box, quickly putting the earrings in. “How do my powers work, Tikki?”

“Each Ladybug user has a different weapon, but all of you have the ability to summon an object guaranteed to help you during your battle. You just need to call ‘Lucky Charm’. However, once you use that power, you only have five minutes before you transform back into Marinette, so you’ll need to be careful.” Tikki smiled. “Good luck. You’ll be great.”

Marinette nodded. “Okay, Tikki. Spots on!”

The transformation felt like she was being hugged with light. She had never felt so free and alive in her life. She glanced at herself once the transformation was complete and grinned. Her suit was reminiscent of a ladybug, just as she expected. Her suit was skintight, red with black spots. However, she had what looked almost like boots, one black boot leading up to her midthigh and the other leading up to her shin. She had gloves, too, that were black and ended right past her elbows. There was a space between the gloves and the rest of the suit, which continued at her shoulders. She could feel a part of the suit around her neck. The mask she could feel, foreign on her body. Her pigtails were streaked in red, with black ribbons falling on her shoulders. Lastly, she found a yoyo on her waist.

“Tikki, this is amazing!” Marinette said with delight. She looked around, but the creature was gone. She shrugged, ready to find the monster that took Mylene. She paused as she passed the mirror in the locker, taking a quick look at herself. In the mirror, both of her eyes were blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://fandomfelix.tumblr.com/post/181915792403/also-heres-a-really-really-bad-edit-of-what
> 
> I tried to edit a picture of what Ladybug's suit looks like but it isn't very good. Sorry. >.< Also I promise I read everyone's comments. I appreciate all the kudos and comments I get!

**Author's Note:**

> Once I find the fan art that inspired me, I will absolutely link to it because it is so good!


End file.
